A wide variety of video systems may include the capability of generating, acquiring, or storing a video. Examples of video systems include video cameras, computer systems, home video appliances, PDAs, digital phones, etc. For example, a video camera may include mechanism for acquiring a video and storing the video on an storage media. In another example, a computer system may include the capability of obtaining a video from an attached camera, recording device, or some other video source, and storing the video locally.
A video system may include a mechanism for providing an indication of the content of a stored video. For example, a video camera or a computer system may include a display and rendering hardware for generating a playback of a stored video. In another example, a video appliance may include a display and a mechanism for rendering descriptive information, e.g. titles, file names, length of a video, data/time a video was acquired, etc. pertaining to a stored video. In another example, a video system may include a display and a mechanism for generating thumbnail images that depict portions of a stored video.
Unfortunately, the mechanisms in prior video systems for providing an indication of the content of a stored video may not reflect an intent of a user that acquired the video. For example, descriptive information such as file names, date/time, etc., or thumbnail images randomly generated may not reflect the content in the video that was of interest to a user that acquired a video. As a consequence, a user of a video system may have to engage in a time consuming manual review of the entire content of a stored video in order to obtain useful evaluation on its content.